


The Power of Blood

by Zephryn



Series: Where No Sparda Has Gone Before [1]
Category: Devil May Cry, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Character Study, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:23:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zephryn/pseuds/Zephryn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What-if James T. Kirk was a Son of Sparda?</p><p>More of a Character Study than a real fic. Written in response to <a href="http://strek-id-kink.livejournal.com/1695.html?thread=264607#t264607">this Prompt from Strek_ID_Kink</a>.</p><p>I may add on to this AU at a later time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Power of Blood

He shouldn't be alive but that's blood for you.

Surprises you when you least expect it.

It's blood--his blood and Khan's--but maybe it's more of his bloodline, diluted as it is, that really brought him back. Who knows? Or rather who _cares_. He doesn't. Not that much. (Maybe only a tiny bit.)

He's stronger now, faster. He's more resilient in a way he wasn't before and it's hard trying to keep everything at a baseline because not everyone believes in Demons. Not anymore. Not as the real deal and more than just the fictional ideas made by men from centuries ago. There's so few Demons left in the world that they might as well be extinct and harmless. But God help him if Starfleet gets the idea that they're still around and are _not friendly_. Even if the only clue they have to their existence is their presence in one of their Captains, especially the same Captain who saved Earth twice now. The same Captain who somehow came back from the _dead._

Yeah, he knew; about the truth of his blood. He always had.

He knows he's not normal and he's been trying his best to keep the demon blood on the down low for so long, even before he got that transfusion. It was easier that way. He already had enough shit for being _George Kirk's_ legacy. He doesn't need to add _Sparda_ to his record. Not officially, not when it's supposed to be latent since _Great-Granddad_ left everything behind to go sight-seeing in _Hell_ or wherever he disappeared to.

It's been so long, he might as well have never existed, Great-Granddad; but so many things don't compute until someone mentions the legend of Sparda. 

Then it all _clicks_. 

The recklessness, the stubbornness, the idea they can almost survive anything--it all _clicks_ but eventually, the name Sparda disappears from the history books.

Somehow they became Kirks and that's fine, by him. He likes being a Kirk (when he isn't being compared to his Dad). It's the Sparda part of him that has him in a tizzy. He can't help be but paranoid about that part of his blood, dormant or not.

Beliefs about Demons still run true, even if they're not running the streets red and sacrificing virgins to appease their superiors. There's still a few nuts out there who fancy themselves demon hunters or upholders of the legacy of the Hunters. So many of them that he's in more danger from _them,_ than the actual Demons if they knew that Sparda was still around in some form. Better to be Human, through and through; or perceived as it than be labeled a Demon, or a Half-Demon if you want to be technical. He'd lose the Enterprise. For good this time if Starfleet found out and he isn't planning on giving them a reason to look closer.

Let them think that Khan's the reason why he's alive and wasn't the catalyst for his Demon blood being awakened.

It wouldn't surprise him if Khan was a throwback to the cult that used to worship the Sparda until Great-Granddad kicked their asses.

Let them think he's just a regular human enhanced by superblood. Don't let them look closer and don't give them a chance to even _want_ to examine his blood. Don't let yourself believe for a second that Demons aren't extinct and just biding their time. Don't you dare think you can take on more than you (as a Human) _should_ because you're not Human. Not completely.

The moment he slips is the moment everything goes to Hell, literally. There's a reason why everyone stopped looking for alternate dimensions and started staring at the skies. The monsters out _there_ aren't that scary. In theory.

But he can't explain the lack of allergies, not when having dormant blood was one of the reasons why he might have been one of the weakest (immunity system wise) humans around but thank God he can use the Khan blood as an excuse.

So much had happened that Khan is the simple answer for everything, not the lineage Khan helped awaken in him.

But for now he has to wait, be careful.

(This won't be like on Tarsus IV, where blood meant _everything_. Where Blood was tested and retested and only the _purest_ of Bloodlines were saved. If there was even the slightest hint of alien--alien, _ha_ \--taint? It's off to the slaughter house, your name blacklisted, your entire life forfeited. 

He refuses to let this turn out like _that_. Even if it means he has to die--for real--first.

Hopefully, it won't come to that. He doesn't fancy dying. Again.

Even if he'll only revive afterwards. Maybe.)


End file.
